Walk-behind lawn mowers are well-known. Such a lawn mower may have a discharge opening from a mower deck that directs cut grass into a collection bag. Also, the lawn mower may have a door to block the discharge opening. Often the door is kept closed to allow the lawn mower to operate in a mulching function. Often such a door is spring-biased to the closed position.
A common problem of removing and installing the collection bag on the walk-behind mower is the spring-biased door. The door must be held completely open while removing or installing the grass bag. Also, the door should be closed if the grass bag is not present and the mower is to be operated.